Perdida en el Laberinto
by ekateryn
Summary: Nada es lo que parece, ni siquiera tu peor enemigo, y, mucho menos, una entrada oculta en medio del Bosque Prohibido... CAP 3 UP!
1. Default Chapter

Sin sonrisas  
  
Empezó el nuevo curso sin sonrisas. Durante el verano habían pasado muchas cosas que le habían afectado profundamente. Toda la alegría que mostraba en años pasados parecía haberse esfumado, dejando una débil sonrisa, casi una mueca, en la cara de la joven.  
  
Entró al andén sin mirar a ningún sitio, ocupada en evitar las miradas que se clavaban en ella. Se sentía incómoda siendo objeto de atención desde mediados de las vacaciones y debido a ello había renunciado al puesto de prefecta y al de Premio Anual.  
  
Creía que nadie se había fijado y, en parte, lo agradecía. No se sentía preparada para responder a ninguna pregunta. Tampoco lo habría hecho de haberse sentido preparada, reconocía para sí misma. Y menos a aquellos que habían tenido el descaro de llamarse amigos suyos.  
  
Ya en el andén interrumpió un momento sus pensamientos cuando les vio, sonrientes, alegres y exactamente igual que el año anterior.  
  
El rencor se retorció en su estómago y comprendió que ni siquiera se habían preocupado por ella en todo el verano. Se asustó un poco cuando notó que la habían visto. Ya no quería hablar con ellos. ¡No le habían escrito ni una carta! Ni les había extrañado que no les hubiese enviado una lechuza...  
  
Se enfadó consigo misma al darse cuenta de que aún le afectaba eso. Parte de ella todavía había conservado la esperanza de que ellos se hubiesen preocupado pero no se hubiesen atrevido a escribir pero sus caras felices se lo desmentían.  
  
Forzó una pequeña sonrisa cuando estuvieron cerca. Demasiado cerca, le advirtió su mente, pero desechó el pensamiento.  
  
"¡Mione!" gritó el pelirrojo mientras se reía de algo dicho por Harry.  
  
"Ron" dijo ella mientras inclinaba un poco la cabeza, obligándose a ser amable "¿cómo os ha ido el verano?"  
  
"Oh, genial" exclamó contento "Pero no escribiste. ¿Qué pasó?" por un momento la esperanza volvió a ella.  
  
"Yo lo sé" soltó con una sonrisa pícara el otro. Su corazón empezó a latir deprisa al escucharle "Estuvo con Vicky."  
  
La chica le miró con alivio y enojo mezclados y el enojo sustituyó al alivio cuando vio como se apoyaban el uno en el otro y se reían de ella. Decidió que no dejaría que se riese nadie de ella. No cuando por fin había salido de la casa donde vivía ahora.  
  
"Vaya, se os ve muy amiguitos" dijo con tono sarcástico y con un deje de rencor.  
  
"Normal" reconoció el pelirrojo, sin notar las implicaciones de lo que decía "Harry ha vivido con nosotros casi todo el verano" soltó un gemido de dolor cuando el nombrado le dio un codazo.  
  
"Oh" el rencor que se había ido acumulando en su corazón se transformó en odio hacia sus antiguos amigos. ¡No se habían preocupado por ella nunca! "Ya veo. ¿Por qué no me escribisteis?"  
  
"¿Para qué?" se extrañó Ron ignorando el pisotón de su amigo "Seguro que te pasaste el verano haciendo los deberes. Te habrías aburrido y nos habrías aburrido" terminó casi en un susurro y se sonrojó al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho.  
  
"Oh" Fue todo lo que pudo decir. La ira la inundaba pero no deseaba llamar la atención. Todo menos eso.  
  
"¿Oh?" se sorprendió el pelirrojo "¿No te has enfadado?" ella reprimió un grito de furia al oírle. "Entonces, ¿nos dejarías copiar lo que has hecho? Es que con el quiditch y las bromas no nos ha dado tiempo, la verdad."  
  
"No le hagas caso" intervino Harry. "Sólo está bromeando, ¿verdad Ron?" le dirigió una intencionada mirada que, por supuesto, no entendió.  
  
"¿Qué?" confuso Ron se dirigió a Harry "pero si es lo que decías siempre, que no hiciésemos nada, que se lo pediríamos a Hermione y..."  
  
Avergonzado y comprendiendo todo lo que había dicho miró a Hermione e intentó una sonrisa que se desvaneció al ver la frialdad con que ella le miraba y en la que no se había fijado antes.  
  
"Weasly, Potter" dijo fríamente "no quiero volver a veros a menos de tres metros" les ordenó en voz tan baja que casi no la oyeron "si no me hacéis caso, creedme que os haré cosas que sobrepasan vuestra capacidad de imagina ción" la rabia la obligaba a apretar los puños y los dientes le rechinaban del esfuerzo que hacía intentando controlarse.  
  
"Vamos, Mía, sólo era una broma, de verdad" intentó arreglarlo Harry, pálido y mirándola con un poco de miedo.  
  
"Granger para ti, Potter" le recordó ella "y te lo repito, tres metros. Sé que no te afectan algunas Imperdonables pero tengo otros hechizos que no están regulados y con los que te arrepientirás de desobedecerme en esto, ¿me has entendido?" preguntó mirándole con verdadero odio.  
  
"Hermione, no seas dramática" recriminó el pelirrojo al ver a Harry sin palabras.  
  
"Comadreja, no agotes mi paciencia o te volveré más estúpido de lo que ya eres."  
  
"Pero, ¿qué te pasa? ¡Eres amiga mía! No tienes derecho a..."  
  
"No soy tu amiga" interrumpió poniendo énfasis en cada palabra "ya no, no sabes lo que es la amistad. Y tengo derecho a lo que yo quiera" amenazó con la mirada.  
  
Al ver que ya no decían nada esbozó una sonrisa sarcástica que les dio escalofríos y se dio la vuelta diciéndoles:  
  
"Tres metros, recordadlo."  
  
Agitando la varita levantó su baúl y subió al tren, olvidándose de los chicos que se habían llamado a sí mismos amigos suyos.  
  
Al subir chocó con uno que había sido su torturador oficial y con sus dos guardaespaldas.  
  
"Vaya, vaya, la sangresucia" exclamó con satisfacción "y ¿tus dos inseparables? ¿Dónde están el cararrajada y la comadreja? ¿Se te han perdido?"  
  
"¿Puedes retener tantas preguntas?" dijo sarcástica abriendo mucho los ojos "¡es increíble! Tu papi estará muy contento, ¿verdad pequeño?" sonrió al ver el enojo en la cara del rubio.  
  
"¡Malfoy!" oyó que gritaban tras ella dos voces que, por desgracia, reconoció "No te metas con ella. No te ha hecho nada."  
  
"Cararrajada Potter y la Comadreja" se burló el chico "los patéticos caballeros en blanca armadura al rescate..."  
  
"Potter, Weasly" le interrumpió con ira "les dije tres metros. ¿Qué pasa? Además de estúpidos, ¿sordos?" vio sus expresiones dolidas y decidió llegar hasta el final, conseguir que la dejasen en paz. "¿No entienden que preferiría morir sola a vivir cerca de ratas como ustedes dos?" El rubio silbó de la impresión y los chicos a los que hablaba se pusieron pálidos "Malfoy"continuó ella con ironía"si me perdonas, seguiremos esta agradable conversación en otro momento, debo alejarme de aquí antes de que me contagie."  
  
Y antes de que ninguno de los cinco chicos reaccionase, ella ya estaba alejándose. Malfoy hizo un gesto a los dos gigantes que le acompañaban y éstos se adelantaron.  
  
"Potter... ¿qué habéis hecho esta vez?" preguntó con una sombra de preocupación en la voz "no es normal que diga que algo relacionado conmigo es agradable, ni aunque sea irónicamente."  
  
"No lo sabemos..." se sonrojó al ver la mirada escéptica del rubio. "Bueno, quizá hemos sido un poco egoístas y hemos intentado que nos dejase copiar pero ya antes lo habíamos hecho y nunca reaccionó así."  
  
"¡Estúpidos!" gritó respirando hondo después, cuando se hubo calmado continuó en voz muy baja. "Si decidí cambiar de bando lo hice por ella. Se os dijo que la clave era ella y la perdéis. Sois una desgracia para la Orden. Evitad todo enfrentamiento con ella, ¿está claro?"  
  
"No nos des órdenes, Malfoy" intervino el pelirrojo.  
  
"No me tientes, Comadreja" y con una sonrisa maliciosa continuó "sé que estás desesperado pero no te voy a pagar por salvarte la vida. Siempre puedes pedir prestado algún galeón al cararrajada si te urge mucho" y con un dramático movimiento de su capa se dio la vuelta y se fue por el camino que habían tomado sus gorilas.  
  
El rubio slytherin se hundió en sus pensamientos, preguntándose el cambio de la chica, que no podía deberse solamente al egoísmo de sus estúpidos amigos. Comprendía a la castaña mejor de lo que ella podría llegar a saber, pues había pasado casi la mitad de su vida estudiando hasta sus más mínimos movimientos, buscando superarla y demostrar su superioridad.  
  
Era cierto que había cambiado de bando, abandonando al que parecía iba a ser su futuro Lord para acatar las órdenes de un viejo loco como Dumbledore, hacía más de un año, cuando se dio cuenta que el fin que perseguían los mortífagos no le convencía. La eliminación de los muggles le parecía razonable, incluso su esclavitud le parecía buena idea, pero la masacre de todos los nacidos de muggles era una increíble estupidez, al menos según su punto de vista.  
  
Su linaje era noble, largo y "limpio", y había evolucionado en la magia sobrepasando a sus padres y casi igualando a Voldemort, sin embargo, como en el caso de Crabbe y Goyle, la pureza de la línea no garantizaba la inteligencia o la habilidad, sino que, como demostraba la chica más inteligente de Hogwarts, Hermione, no tenía nada que ver.  
  
Esgrimió todos los argumentos ante su padre y durante un tiempo creyó que le había persuadido, pero su padre no dejó el Círculo. No fue hasta la muerte de su madre, Narcissa, que supo que la permanencia de Lucius junto al Lord era por obligación, más que por voluntad. Narcissa había utilizado a su propio hijo para obligar a su marido a entrar en el Círculo de Voldemort, pero al fallecer en el enfrentamiento con unos aurores durante una de sus múltiples incursiones se desvaneció su influencia.  
  
El propio Lucius, tras averiguar que fue Voldemort el que filtró la información de la incursión para acabar con un espía que, por desgracia, había logrado escapar, dio la espalda a lo que había aceptado durante toda su vida y rechazó la iniciación de su hijo en el Círculo, alegando que la muerte de su madre le había provocado una depresión.  
  
La furia de su padre por el descaro de Voldemort alcanzó cotas inimaginables, pues el amor que, pese a todo, profesaba a su esposa le había mantenido firme ante los problemas. Fue ese el momento en que quedaron destruidas las influencias de Voldemort y Narcissa y empezó a construirse el nuevo futuro que, tanto padre como hijo, deseaban alcanzar.  
  
Devolvió sus pensamientos a la chica castaña que, por lo que había oído, leído e investigado sería la clave para la derrota del Lord Oscuro y toda su prole. Sabía, por lo escuchado en la mansión, que una de las escapadas de los mortífagos a Londres había incendiado un barrio donde vivían jóvenes con poderes pero la ampliación de edad permitida para hacer magia a los 18 años impuesta por el Ministerio para controlar al niño-que-vivió, había provocado la muerte de muchos.  
  
Relacionando la información con el lugar en el que ocurrió todo, cerca de dónde sabía vivía la castaña, le daba un mal presentimiento. Había escuchado comentarios preocupados sobre la familia de Hermione a su padrino, Severus Snape, pero al ver que el director permanecía indiferente los había desechado. Por primera vez creía haber cometido un error, y no sería fácil repararlo si estaba en la cierto.  
  



	2. Dolor

**Disclaimer****:** Ninguno de los personajes que aquí salen son propiedad mía. Perteneces a la autora, J. K. Rowling y a todas las compañías asociadas esas… Escribo por diversión y sin ánimo de lucro y si a alguien no le gusta que no lea :P

**Resumen:** Es un Draco/Hermione como bien se empieza a ver en este capítulo, es un poco distinta, al menos eso quería, a ver si lo consigo… En fin, que os guste… y enviadme revieewwsss!!!

Dolor 

Hermione había subido al tren con la sangre hirviéndole. Se daba cuenta ahora, en su último año, cuando ya todo terminaba que ella en realidad no había tenido amigos.

Odiaba a los dos chicos a los que había apoyado incondicionalmente tanto tiempo. Odiaba perder el tiempo y ahora se daba cuenta de que eso es lo que había hecho. Odiaba saber que tenía parte de la culpa por dejarse engañar. Y lo que más odiaba es que aun ahora le dolía. Lo había sospechado, claro, pero darse cuenta de que has sido utilizada es algo que no quería admitir… y dolía.

Recordaba los malos momentos por los que había pasado cuando Harry se enfadaba con ella en quinto por tonterías, cómo soportó sus malos genios en sexto, cuando aún tenía problemas para aceptar que su padrino había muerto y se culpaba. Recordaba cuántas veces le había arrancado de las garras de la depresión sin una palabra de agradecimiento por su parte. Y dolía.

Recordaba sentirse excluida cuando Ron y Harry jugaban a quidditch, sin que ella se quejase, cómo planeaban todas las aventuras a sus espaldas porque no confiaban en que ella quisiese participar, cómo los arranques infantiles de Ron en contra suya eran apoyados por su otro amigo, obligándola a ceder. Y dolía.

Pero no iba a dejarse pisar. Ya había tenido bastante ese verano. No iba a dejar que se repitiera. Nunca. Ahora nadie tendría permiso para impedirle usar la magia e iba a usarla. Se vengaría.

"Hermione" oyó como una voz masculina la llamaba.

Se dio la vuelta bruscamente al sentir que le tocaban el hombro. Un chico alto, guapo, con los ojos dulces y una sonrisa tímida la observaba con sorpresa.

"¿Neville?"

"Sí" sonrió orgulloso. "Estás preciosa, ¿no te lo han dicho?"

Esas palabras despertaron recuerdos nada agradables y se puso mortalmente seria. La sonrisa que había esbozado el chico se borró al ver cómo la mirada de Hermione se endurecía rápidamente.

"No. Y no quiero volver a escucharlo."

"¿Hermione? ¿Ha pasado algo?"

"Nada"

"Yo…"

"Si no te importa Neville, tengo prisa, se supone que aún tengo que encontrar el vagón de los prefectos."

"Está en el primero, pero…"

"Adiós, Neville" le cortó secamente con un movimiento de cabeza y sin sonreir.

Se dio la vuelta dejando al chico mirando su espalda y caminó a través del tren hasta llegar al primer vagón. El cartel de _Sólo prefectos_ estaba colgado de tres puertas así que abrió una en la que no se oían ruidos tras ella y, viéndola vacía se sentó.

Notó que temblaba y se maldijo por ello. Ni siquiera en el tren, camino a Hogwarts, conseguía dejar los temores atrás. Las palabras de Neville, seguramente bienintencionadas, habían tocado una de las numerosas fibras sensibles que tenía. El año pasado estaba llena de energía y seguridad, se recordó, ¿por qué no podía ser como antes? ¿Qué estaba mal? Y nada más hacerse esa pregunta volvieron a su cabeza los recuerdos que había intentado olvidar.

El verano había sido un infierno. Al principio, un par de días después de volver a Hogwarts, todo parecía tranquilo. El año pasado se habían mudado a un barrio nuevo donde todos eran magos nacidos de muggles. El constructor y el arquitecto, que se habían conocido en Hogwarts y habían tenido infinitos problemas para seguir viéndose en verano habían ideado el proyecto, que tuvo mucho éxito. En él se aunaban muchos aspectos de los dos mundos, haciendo la vida más fácil para los niños que aun no podían realizar magia y para los padres muggles, sin perder de vista lo mágico, pues abundaban las tiendas de ingredientes para pociones, para alumnos más mayores, las librerias mágicas o tiendas curiosas con detalles claramente mágicos.

Algunas personas no mágicas también habían mudado sus negocios, consiguiendo que se formase una verdadera comunidad mixta. Esos días había disfrutado como una niña pequeña, yendo a la piscina con la varita en la bolsa, sin miedo, o saludando a sus compañeros de Hogwarts. Desbordaba felicidad.

Sin embargo todo había acabado rápidamente. La urbanización, construida precisamente de manera que no fuese necesario su camuflaje o esconderla, fue un blanco fácil, y los mortífagos, con sus máscaras blancas y sus túnicas negras, habían atacado, matando a mucha gente. Y, aun lloraba al recordarles, a sus padres.

Su madre estaba embarazada, volvían del médico, que les había confirmado que así era y abrieron la puerta aún sonrientes sin darse cuenta de la marca que se alzaba sobre varias casas, incluida la suya.

Recordaba sus caras, alegres al principio, horrorizadas después, cuando vieron a su, hasta ese momento, única hija, medio desnuda, sangrando por varios sitios, derrumbada en el suelo, rodeada de un grupo de mortífagos. Estaba casi inconsciente pero tenía grabada la cara de su padre, enfurecido cuando se lanzo contra los magos intentando defender a su hija. Su madre había logrado llegar hasta ella y la había abrazado, llorando, pero en ese momento no había podido hacer nada, más que llorar con ella.

Y dejó de llorar cuando luces verdes cruzaron la habitación y vio cómo caía su madre sobre ella, sin respirar. Se había desmayado, incapaz de soportarlo todo, y, cuando despertó, se encontraba en el hospital.

"Granger" una voz que arrastraba las palabras interrumpió sus pensamientos, y se dio cuanta de que tenía las mejillas húmedas por las lágrimas, pese a que no recordaba haberse puesto a llorar. Se las limpió de un manotazo y se volvió hacia el intruso.

"Malfoy. ¿Qué quieres?"

"Sentarme" dijo sentándose frente a ella.

No vio compasión ni malicia en la mirada del rubio y en parte se relajó. No hablaron durante un rato, hasta que el silencio empezó a poner nerviosa a Hermione.

"Malfoy"

"¿Qué?"

"¿Estás bien?"

"¿Qué?" observó que estaba estupefacto ante su pregunta, casi tanto como ella, que no lograba entender cómo había dicho lo que había dicho. "¿A qué viene eso?"

"Yo… bueno… nunca has estado tanto tiempo cerca sin decirme nada hiriente"

"¿Quieres que te insulte?" pregunta totalmente asombrado.

"¡No! Sólo me parecía raro."

"No te he insultado desde hace casi un año, Granger"

Al decirlo desvió la mirada, sin darse cuenta de que la chica le miraba, recordando y comprendiendo.

"No…" se interrumpió indecisa.

"No ¿qué?"

"No crees en…"

"¿Sí?" claramente, para frustración de la chica castaña, se estaba divirtiendo a su costa.

"En eso" terminó ella, hastiada, "lo de Voldemort"

El chico rubio se puso serio al oír el nombre y la chica pensó que había cometido un error.

"No, no creo en él. Nunca he creído"

"Pero…"

"En él, Granger, no te confundas. Pienso como antes en lo concerniente a los muggles"

Eso silenció a Hermione, que no pudo evitar pensar en sus padres. Por un momento creyó que tras una fachada helada se escondía algo de calor pero… ¡muggles! no decía nada de los hijos de muggles y últimamente ella empezaba a estar de acuerdo con el razonamiento de sus antiguos enemigos… si no hubiera muggles, ella no…

El semblante sombrío de la chica, que parecía que iba a volverse a poner a llorar, debilitó la coraza que él mismo se había impuesto para tratar con ella.

"Hermione, ¿estás bien?" no recibió respuesta. "Oye, no tengo nada en contra de los muggles, yo, sólo…"

"Yo sí."

"¿Qué?"

"El único muggle bueno, es el muggle muerto."

Las palabras de la chica estremecieron a Draco, que se sintió derrotado por un momento. Si ella, la chica de oro, pensaba eso, ¿qué esperanza quedaba?

"Pero tus padres…"

"¿Qué pasa con ellos?"

"Eran muggles."

"¿Y?"

"No puedes odiarles, ¿no?"

"¿Tú crees?"

"Dímelo tú."

"Sí puedo. Si ellos no hubiesen existido, yo no habría nacido."

"Hermione, no puedes decir eso."

"No puedes evitarlo" comentó indiferente.

"Hermione, ni lo pienses"

"¿Qué más da? Si no hubiese nacido, no habrían muerto, ¿no? y mi hermana aún estaría viva. No habría pasado nada este verano. Nada." las lágrimas nuevamente se deslizaban por sus mejillas, sin que se diera cuenta, y se rodeó con sus brazos, intentando protegerse de un ataque imaginario. "Nada"

El estado de la chica conmovió al rubio, que se repetía continuamente que no se mezclaba lo personal con las misiones pero no podía evitar enternecerse ante la estampa de la chica, que había subido los pies al asiento y se balanceaba abrazada a las rodillas.

Se levantó de su asiento sin que eso hiciese reaccionar a la muchacha y se sentó a su lado. Indeciso pasó un brazo alrededor de sus hombros y la atrajo hacia él. Notó cómo, al contacto, Hermione se ponía tensa y estuvo a punto de soltarla, intentando no incomodarla, pero, pasado el primer momento, notó cómo se derrumbaba contra él y agarraba su camisa como si fuera un salvavidas, empapándola en lágrimas silenciosas.

Lloró durante un tiempo que al chico se le hizo eterno mientras luchaba contra sus impulsos de abrazarla más fuerte, estrecharla contra sí y no dejar que nada ni nadie más le hiciese daño.

"Hermione" llamó cuando notó que sus lloros se apagaban hasta convertirse en ahogados sollozos. "Hermione, ¿qué ha pasado este verano?"

Sabía que preguntarlo era arriesgado. Si era tan malo como se imaginaba no estaría ni remotamente preparada para contarlo pero… necesitaba ayudarla, y sólo podría hacerlo si averiguaba antes porqué estaba así.

"No" sollozó la chica, negando con la cabeza aún apoyada en su pecho."No puedo."

Y el chico la abrazó más fuerte, comprendiendo que quizá sus peores temores se habían hecho realidad.

Había llegado el momento de saberlo todo. Y lo sabría. Más les valía a su padre y a Severus decírselo.

Habían pasado dos días en los que ni Draco ni Hermione se habían vuelto a cruzar, salvo en el Gran Comedor, donde obviamente, en gran parte debido al miedo irracional de Hermione a atraer la atención, no se habían dirigido la palabra.

A la chica aun le avergonzaba su comportamiento en el tren y había evitado cualquier encuentro con el chico rubio desde que, de manera casi imposible, la había defendido de sus antiguos amigos cuando éstos intentaron acercarse de nuevo a ella al bajar del tren. Aún recordaba sus palabras.

_Mira quién intenta hablar contigo, princesa, una rata y un loro. Supongo que tendré que salvaros la vida esta vez, idiotas, pero si volvéis a acercaros a ella no tendrá que ensuciarse sus lindas manos con vosotros porque no quedará nada cuando termine con vosotros. Y apartaos que el carruaje para prefectos nos espera. Y no, comadreja, tú no entras en el grupo, que es sólo para prefectos inteligentes._

Que la llamase princesa le había tocado una fibra más ese día y le había sonreído de todo corazón. Un error. Eso creyó al ver las caras de sorpresa de sus antiguos amigos… hasta que se dio cuenta de que miraban a Malfoy, que este la miraba a ella, en concreto a su sonrisa, y que se había sonrojado.

Aun se sonrojaba ella cuando lo recordaba… y lo recordaba casi todo el tiempo.

"Hermione" la llamó Neville. "Necesito ayuda con Pociones. Harry y Ron me han pedido que te pida que nos ayudes"

En cuanto oyó nombrar a los dos amigos de Neville se le borró la sonrisa cortés que estaba dedicando a su cambiado amigo.

"No. No pienso ayudarles, así que tampoco podré ayudarte a ti. Buenas tardes, Neville" se despidió saliendo por la puerta de su sala común en dirección al lago.

**N/A:** Alguien quiere un beso entre nuestros dos protagonistas???? Esto va más rápido de lo que yo creía… XD  Rvieeewwwsss


	3. Revelaciones

**Disclaimer** _Ninguno de los personajes que aquí salen son propiedad mía. Perteneces a la autora, J. K. Rowling y a todas las compañías asociadas esas… Escribo por diversión y sin ánimo de lucro y si a alguien no le gusta que no lo lea :P_

**Revelaciones**

Esa noche las estrellas brillaban como si fuera la noche más limpia del verano. La luna, cerca de su fase de luna llena, iluminaba la superficie lisa del agua del lago, bajo la que no se insinuaba ni uno de los tentáculos del pulpo que habitaba la laguna.

Estaba tranquila. La naturaleza siempre la relajaba. La armonía del bosque, la hierba bajo sus pies desnudo y el reflejo del agua frente a ella la calmaban, enviando sensaciones de paz a lo más profundo de su ser. Amaba las noches estrelladas, aquellas en las que soplaba una ligera brisa y se oían los murmullos de los animales nocturnos.

Estaba en soledad. Pero estar sola allí, frente al lago, como muchas veces antes había estado le daba una sensación de normalidad. Se sentía alejada del mundo ordinario, del paso del tiempo y del discurrir de la vida.

"¿Vienes mucho por aquí, princesa?"

La voz, grave y masculina, la sobresaltaron durante un segundo. Se giró, tensa, e inmediatamente se relajó al ver la figura del chico que estaba quieto, apoyado contra un árbol, tras ella, mirándola seria e intensamente. Se sentía segura con él cerca, tanto que ni se cuestionó el porqué de la sensación.

"Mucho" asintió la chica castaña, "desde hace más de un año. Me relaja."

El rubio no dijo nada. Alargó una mano hacia ella y tomándola de un brazo suavemente la atrajo hacia él.

"Estás fría" murmuró en su oído abrazándola suavemente.

La súbita intimidad descentró a la chica, que se estremeció ligeramente. No sentía temor, pero de alguna manera extrañaba al Draco Malfoy de antes. Parecía haber una tregua entre ellos, pero no se acordaba de haberla firmado.

"¿Por qué eres así?" preguntó sin poder reprimirse.

"¿Así?" preguntó sin entender a qué se refería.

"Conmigo. Amable y… no sé, como si fueras mi amigo."

"Porque me gustas."

"¿Te… te gusto?" preguntó incómoda y sintiéndose más tensa por momentos.

"Sí. Eres una chica inteligente, simpática, fiel y cariñosa."

"Yo…"

"Y supongo que quiero ser tu amigo."

"¿A… amigo?" tartamudeó cada vez más confusa.

"Princesa… ¿qué pasa hoy?"

"¿Hoy?"

"¿Quieres que te bese?" inquirió de repente con una voz que a la chica castaña se le antojó sumamente sensual.

"¿Qué? ¡No!" exclamó soltándose y reaccionando alarmada.

"Has reaccionado" sentenció él sin una pizca de arrepentimiento. "Ven aquí, bonita, que hace frío" y la acercó de nuevo a su cuerpo.

"¿Por qué has venido aquí?" preguntó al fin la chica levantando sus ojos para encontrar su mirada.

"Para hablar contigo. Allí dentro no hay forma de encontrarte en privado, con toda ese grupo de chiquillos Griffindor adorándote por las esquinas."

"¿Adorándome?" se río sin poder evitarlo ante el tono frustrado del chico que la abrazaba.

"Aj" soltó un bufido de irritación y apretó un poco el abrazo. "Siempre hay uno o dos niños siguiéndote y babeando para que les ayudes a estudiar."

"¿Babeando?"

"¿Cómo lo describirías tú? Se acercan a ti con una gran sonrisa de adoración y te dicen: Hermione, Hermione, ¿nos ayudas con Pociones? o Hermione, no sabemos qué poner en el ensayo de Transformaciones, ¿nos ayudas? y gritan como elfos domésticos mientras llenan el suelo de agua" imitó las voces chillonas perfectamente y a la castaña casi se le escapa la risa. "Y lo peor, no te dejan nunca un momento sola" bufó despectivamente.

"¿Por qué debería estar sola?" preguntó en plan de broma.

"Para darme la oportunidad de acercarme" le dijo seriamente. "De verdad que quiero estar contigo" notó que se tensaba, no mucho pero sí un poco e intentó tranquilizarla, "como amigos."

"¿Amigos? ¿De verdad quieres ser mi amigo?"

"Sí, si tú me dejas. Sería todo un honor."

"Está bien" cedió ella, confiando en él por instinto y deseando tener con alguien lo que había imaginado que tenía con Harry y Ron, aunque fuera con Draco Malfoy.

"¿Me dejas?" sonrió él.

"Sí, seamos amigos" afirmó ella sonriéndole también.

A esto el rubio se rió en voz alta y estrechó el abrazo. La besó en la mejilla y se sobresaltó ligeramente cuando la reacción al beso de la chica fue un empujón y un suave grito.

"¡No! Nada de besos" se interrumpió a sí misma al ver la cara de confusión del chico y suplicó, bajando la mirada, "por favor."

"Nada de besos" la frase pensativa del chico hizo que levantara la mirada de nuevo hacia él. "¿Por qué, Hermione? ¿Por qué nada de besos?"

"Yo… Este verano… No…"

"Hermione…" titubeó tras decir su nombre cuando vio que la chica no podía continuar. " Sé lo que pasó este verano y… No lo entiendo."

"¿Lo sabes?" la chica castaña había palidecido y le miraba fijamente. "Por eso venías conmigo, ¿no? Para burlarte" la mirada dolida de ella le llegó al alma.

"¡No! ¡Claro que no quiero burlarme! ¡Somos amigos, Hermione! Bueno, al menos ahora lo somos. Y aunque entiendo que aún no me tengas mucha confianza… Quiero entenderte" la había cogido de los brazos casi sin darse cuenta y había clavado su mirada en la de ella, que respiraba aceleradamente.

"No… No quiero…" el murmullo aterrorizado de ella le hirió.

"No voy a hacerte daño, Hermione. Antes me cortaría una mano que hacerte daño, lo juro. Por favor, créeme" su súplica pareció hacer efecto y notó que se iba tranquilizando poco a poco.

"Yo… No sé por qué he reaccionado así. Pero si lo sabes, deberías entenderme" el susurro ronco de ella y los ojos húmedos le indicaron que se sentía insegura.

"No… Entiendo que llores a tus padres, y también que odies a los mortífagos. Pero no te hicieron nada, ¿no? Los aurores llegaron antes de que te hicieran nada, ¿verdad?" la incertidumbre y el temor se reflejaron en los ojos grises.

"Entonces sólo sabes eso" el tono de Hermione le hizo tensarse.

"¿Qué más hay que saber Hermione?¿Qué?" estaba desesperado. Había pasado algo después de que los mortífagos se fueran, ahora lo sabía. ¿Pero qué?

"Cuando murieron mis padres, tuve que ir a vivir con unos tíos míos. Siempre les había querido mucho y estaba, dentro de lo posible, contenta" hizo una pausa, respirando hondo. "Dormía en la habitación de huéspedes, junto a la de mi primo Daniel, que es dos años mayor que yo."

Se interrumpió y le miró sin ver nada, con los ojos vacíos y desenfocados.

"Siempre habíamos sido amigos, así que la primera vez que se rió de mí no reaccioné. Y ese fue el principio. Insultos, humillaciones, incluso me pegaba…" la voz se le había entrecortado. "Mis tíos no lo sabían. Se cuidaba mucho de ello y me amenazaba para que yo no dijese nada. Tampoco había mucho que decir, al principio. Y sentía tanta culpa que creo que me lo tomé como una penitencia. Me lo merecía, ¿sabes?" lo que contaba impactó al rubio, que nunca había recibido ningún castigo físico, mucho menos lo hubiese aceptado de haberse producido. "Así que aguanté. Cuando las cosas empeoraron, escribí a Dumbledore. Le conté que me pegaba y le pedí que, si no podía sacarme de allí, al menos me diese permiso para hacer magia y defenderme. Harry y Ron tenían permiso por si se veían en peligro así que… Me lo prohibió. Me dijo que no podía hacer nada pues el Ministerio le vigilaba y que no conocía a nadie con espacio para mí en su casa."

Oyó que el chico inspiraba, conmocionado por lo que oía, pero no le miró sino que fijó su vista en un árbol torcido que se alzaba a un lado del lago y que veía por encima del hombro derecho de su nuevo amigo. Se obligó a seguir. Lo necesitaba y fuese como fuese, si al final de burlaba o la rechazaba, no podía ser peor a lo que ya había pasado.

"También me prohibió ponerme en contacto con Harry o con Ron. Me dijo que estaban pasando por momentos difíciles y que cuando las cosas estuviesen mejor ellos mismo me escribirían. No lo hicieron.Y yo dejé de poder enviar cartas cuando mi primo sacrificó a Crookshanks, mi gato, y a Pilgrim, mi única lechuza. Lloré durante días por ellos pero mi primo se había justificado antes mis tíos diciendo que ambos estaban enfermos. Y ellos le creyeron. Su hijo era perfecto y yo ya no me atrevía a decir nada. Una semana antes de volver a Hogwarts él… él… fue más lejos… y yo…" ya casi no podía hablar. Se entrecortaba y se quedaba sin aire.

"Hermione" el llamado del chico la sacó de su frenesí, estaba lleno de dolor, dolor por ella. "No hace falta, amor. No hace falta. Ahora estás a salvo. Perdóname. No debería haberte insistido. Lo siento, lo siento" y la abrazó, acariciando su espalda suavemente por encima de las capas de ropa mientras secaba las lágrimas que se habían escapado de los ojos de la chica con besos casi imperceptibles.

Ella escondió la cara en su pecho y respondió al abrazo, dejando escapar sollozos entrecortados. El la abrazó contra su cuerpo, deseando poder evitarle esos recuerdos y apoyó su mejilla contra su cabecita. Estuvieron largo rato así, abrazados bajo la luna y junto a la superficie plateada del lago mientras la chica dejaba escapar el dolor que había estado conteniendo.

"No quiero volver allí. Por favor, Draco" le pidió mientras levantaba la cabeza y le miraba a través de las pestañas aun húmedas.

"No volverás. No lo harás. Te quedarás conmigo y yo te cuidar" no la soltó, sino que simplemente bajó un poco la cabeza, atraído por las profundidades marrones que le miraban con esperanza, y posó suavemente sus labios sobre los de ella. Un beso ligero, sin pasión ni lujuria. Tierno, tanto que no era amenazador, y ella se permitió relajarse dentro del abrazo y depositar su confianza en él. No toda, pero le permitió entrar en su corazón y en su vida. Y él lo notó. Poco a poco finalizó el beso y, sin soltarla, empezó a dirigirla al castillo.

"Déjame acompañarte a tu sala común, princesa. Aquí hace frío y no quiero que enfermes por mi culpa."

Se sentía tan acogida en esos brazos, tan amada, que no emitió ningún sonido de protesta sino que se dejó llevar mientras disfrutaba del calor del otro.

Evitaron casi de milagro al conserje y a su gata y sufrieron un susto con Peeves poco antes de llegar al cuadro de la señora gorda, pero lo consiguieron. Llegaron sanos y salvos.

"Vendré a buscarte mañana, princesa" le dijo con un beso en la frente.

"¿Qué? ¿Por qué?" preguntó sin verdaderas ganas de protestar, aun abrazándole.

"Para acompañarte a desayunar, por supuesto. Ahora que eres mi amiga no pienso perderte de vista, mucho menos con todos esos admiradores Gryffindor" titubeó al darse cuenta de que ella le miraba asombrada. "Aunque si tú no quieres, podemos seguir como antes…"

"¡No! Me encantará que no me pierdas de vista" le dijo sonriendo con aire burlón.

"Muy bien, pues di la contraseña y deséame buenas noches" el tono, muy dulce, parecía no estar en consonancia con las palabras, que parecían una orden.

Pero ella, que le entendía, le sonrió y, besándole en la mejilla, le deseó buenas noches, entrando en su sala común tras susurrar la contraseña.

En cuanto ella se hubo ido, él apretó los puños. ¡Maldito Dumbledore! ¿Qué le había hecho a su pobre chica? Pagaría por ello. Pero antes pagaría el bastardo que la hizo sufrir y se dirigió a su propia sala común, dispuesto a escribir una carta a su padre para que contratara al mejor asesino que encontrase y le mandase a buscar a ese primo suyo. No viviría durante mucho tiempo. No si de él dependía.

_**n/a**:_ Bueeeenooo… Un poco tarde, ¿no? Lo siento. Me quedé bloqueada y… nosé… Es un poco corto pero… Como espero actualizar más seguido… espero que no me vuelva a pasar y que me perdonéis.

**amsp14**: Gracias por el review!!! Aquí tienes tu beso y tu explicación ;) Aunque no sé si te ha gustado… Espero que sí. Como ves, la mayor parte de la culpa es del viejo. Le odio!! para qué negarlo :P pero…

**Mish1**: Gracias por los revieww!!!! Me alegro de que te guste este Draco… A mí tb m gusta!!! :D Es que un Draco malo, malo… es, a veces, un desperdicio, no? (Sólo a veces, que el ser malo, malo tiene sus ventajas :P)

**Nadeshiko Black**: Hola! Gracias por el revieww!!! No hay muchos, lo siento… Tendremos que esperar a que ella tenga más confianza… Poco a poco… Me alegra de que te esté gustando, a ver si sigue siendo así!!!! J

**sak il Blak**: Bueeeeenooo… Gracias por el Login!!!! No sé cual es la diferencia entre Login y Revieww (soy muy nueva?) así que si me lo explicaras… (ojitos tiernos) Pero, en fin, espero que te guste!!!!!!!! No sale la arroba, no sé pq...

**Leirenek**: Gracias por el reviewww!!!!!!! Gracias, me alegro de que te guste, aunque a veces tengo bloqueos de… muxo tiempo vv'… A ver si este tb te gusta!!!

Hasta pronto!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

ek


End file.
